Bring on the Rain
by X-x-Forgotten-Dreams-x-X
Summary: this is sorta a sequel to Still Raining. it's about how Ichigo ends up with Kisshu. yayness! please review. enjoy!


ok so this is sorta a sequel to Still Raining. please review. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Bring on the Rain

_(Ichigo's POV)_

Y'know, I used to hate the rain.

It was on a rainy day that "He" left me.

But now it's different.

For it was on that same rainy day that I realized something:

That I loved you.

That day is still so fresh in my mind.

He had called me that morning.

"Meet me in the park at five. I need to tell you something."

That's what he said.

I said I would of course.

He was my boyfriend after all.

How could I say no?

It was a Saturday so I didn't have to work.

It was only twelve o'clock so I took a short nap.

And I had the strangest dream.

_I could see myself running, from something._

_But I didn't know what, or why._

"_Just leave me alone!"_

_I screamed._

_Suddenly, whatever was chasing me just disappeared._

_So I came to a stop._

_Just as I started to catch my breath,_

_I could see the faint shadowy figure in the distance._

_And they were getting closer._

_They put their arms around me in a warm and comforting hug._

_It felt so nice._

"_Who are you?"_

_I asked._

"_You already know me."_

_He replied._

_With that he was gone._

'Whoa. That was weird.'

I had thought to myself.

It felt like something bad was about to happen.

But I just ignored that feeling because I had to go and meet him.

As I walked past the many houses on the way to the park,

I began to think about my dream.

'What was I running from, and who was that person?'

But my thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that I was at the park.

And there he was,

Waiting for me.

It looked like it was about to rain so we stood beneath the nearest tree.

For a while he just stood there,

Staring at the ground.

I was starting to get nervous.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Ichigo…"

He started,

"I…I think we should see other people."

At first, I was confused.

"I don't understand. Are you saying that you wanna break up with me?"

"Yeah."

"But…why?"

"Well… I've met someone else."

It had started to rain, and I still didn't get what was going on.

"I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?"

"What's there to get?! I'm not in love with you like you think I am, okay!"

"But…Masaya…"

"Don't call me that! You don't mean anything to me anymore! You're so worthless and stupid! I hate you! Just stay out of my life!"

Then he was gone, just like that.

He had walked out of my life for good.

And I was all alone.

It was starting to rain harder, but I didn't care.

Even through the rain I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

I thought my life was over,

But then I remembered something:

You.

Even though we were enemies,

You loved me.

We were always fighting,

And I had turned you down so many times.

And yet that never stopped you.

You always came back.

No matter how much I pushed you away you just kept trying.

Trying to win me over.

You protected me with your life and I still turned you away.

All because I thought that he would be the only one for me.

But I guess he wasn't.

And though I denied it,

In my heart I knew that it was true.

I knew that I was beginning to fall for you.

But it would never be accepted by everyone else.

You were the enemy,

And it would stay that way.

At least for now.

And besides.

Even if I did love you,

You would never take me.

Not after all the times I rejected you.

I felt more tears run down my face.

The more I thought of you,

The more it hurt.

You probably hated me.

I was always such a jerk to you.

But I didn't mean it.

But of course,

It doesn't matter now.

You're gone and you'll never know how much I really did like you.

But I was wrong.

Just then I felt a warm embrace.

And I knew it was you.

I just stood there for a while then finally broke down.

But I wasn't really that upset.

Being in your arms,

I felt so safe and secure.

Cold rain was falling down on us.

But your body felt so warm.

You were hugging me so tightly,

Like you never wanted to let go.

My heart was racing,

And I just knew that you felt it too.

We stayed like that for some time when finally you broke the silence.

"Ichigo…"

You whispered.

"I love you."

You pulled me closer and I felt the touch of your lips against mine.

And for the first time,

I kissed you back.

It felt so good.

You kissed me with so much passion,

And so much love.

That kiss was stronger than any other before.

It's like it was your promise to me.

Saying, 'I'll never leave you. I'll love you forever.'

And I really believed that.

'Oh God, please don't let the rain stop. Just a little longer.'

I prayed to myself.

We broke apart and I threw my arms around you.

"I love you too."

I said.

I still remember the happiness I saw in your eyes when you heard that.

We kissed again and sat beneath the cherry tree.

"I love you, Ichigo."

You said.

"I love you too, Kisshu."


End file.
